The present invention relates to a multifunction survival tool and, more particularly, to a survival tool that includes an improved, integral, combination tool head.
Over the years there have been proposed a great number of survival or multi-function tools for, e.g., campers, hikers, sailors, military personnel and others who may want a relatively compact and lightweight multi-function implement for use under circumstances where there is not access to all of the different tools needed to perform various tasks. Many conflicting goals have affected the design of survival tools. For example, it is desirable that such tools be extremely compact so as to be conveniently and unobtrusively transported until such time as needed. Yet, the tool should be able to perform an innumerable variety of tasks. It is desirable that a survival tool be lightweight, yet have high structural strength to withstand rugged use. Further, while one should be able to use the survival tool for a great variety of tasks, the tool itself should be adaptable to such uses with a minimum amount of simple assembly or adjustment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-function tool that is compact, yet allows easy, independent use of the different tools.
It is an additional object to provide a survival tool that requires a minimum amount of assembly and adjustment to adapt the tool to perform its various functions.
These objects, and others that will become apparent upon reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, are provided by a survival tool having a multi-function tool head secured to an elongated hollow shaft. The tool head includes a shovel blade portion with a marginal edge terminating at a rectilinear shoulder portion that is attached to the hollow shaft. An axe blade is formed in one piece with the shovel blade so as to be substantially coextensive with the shoulder portion of the shovel. The cutting edge of the axe blade is substantially continuous with the portion of the marginal edge of the shovel adjacent the shoulder portion. A hammer is formed in one piece with the shovel and axe and has a striking face extending outwardly from the shovel blade adjacent the shoulder portion thereof opposite the cutting edge of the axe. The hollow shaft includes a transverse slot adjacent the tool head which is sized to slidably receive a one-piece bow. An adjustable pressure plate within the hollow shaft engages the central portion of the bow to secure the bow in place and the end of the hollow shaft opposite the tool head is closed by a tubular handle that holds a removable knife blade.